


Fantastic Weather

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jii provides Chiaki with a rare opportunity.</p>
<p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Weather

Fantastic Weather (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Chiaki frowned at the rain outside his bedroom window. He didn't mind rain most of the time, but today it was coming down heavily enough that even visibility through the window was difficult. It was loud, too, pounding down and rumbling –

Wait, rumbling? This wasn't a thunderstorm, and that noise wasn't coming from outside. Chiaki ventured out of the bedroom to follow the sound.

In the main receiving room where the Shinkengers usually held their meetings, he found Jii asleep. A loud, echoing snore erupted from him. Chiaki smirked. He was going to have fun teasing Jii about this when he woke up.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye and all thoughts of teasing left him. Tucked into the waistband of Jii's hakama was the fan that he always kept on his person; the same fan that he often used to smack Chiaki with whenever he was late to practice, inattentive, or made what Jii perceived to be a cheeky remark.

Another loud snore resonated. The timing was too perfect. With their mentor in such a deep sleep, Chiaki knew he might never have another chance. Carefully, he reached down and got his fingertips on the top edge of the fan, then began slowly sliding it out of the waistband. Jii gave another great snore that made Chiaki's heart jump, fearing he was about to wake up. However, the old man stayed deep in slumber, and he was able to resume his delicate task.

"What are you doing?"

Chiaki bit his tongue just before he could shriek out loud. He was just grateful that Jii hadn't awakened from Ryunosuke's arrival.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he hissed.

Ryunosuke peered down at Chiaki's hand on the fan and gasped in a whisper, "You're trying to steal Hikoma-san's fan?!"

"Call it self-defense." Chiaki triumphantly held up the fan, only to have Ryunosuke grab hold of the other end and try to yank it away.

"I won't let you! This isn't yours!"

Chiaki tugged back, but the other boy wasn't letting go. "Give it up, Ryunosuke!"

"No!"

Jii's next snore turned into a snort, and Chiaki knew what that meant. He shoved the fan into Ryunosuke's hands and ran from the room just as Jii's eyes blinked open.

Back in his bedroom, Chiaki turned toward the window once more and saw the first beams of sunshine peeking through the clouds. Down the hall, he heard Ryunosuke's protests over the repeated 'fwap' sound of the fan meeting its target.

"Looks like it's clearing up." He grinned. 

\--

(2014)

Theme: Nursery Rhymes/songs  
Prompt: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Chiaki, 'It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring.'

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
